Harvest Moon Mentis' Adventure
by mentis
Summary: Mentis has just moved to Jasmine Isle. She needs to get settled down but there's loads of trouble heading her way, mostly boys. Did I mention that she is a goth?


Harvest Moon; Mentis' Adventure

Plot; Mentis is moving into her new home on Jasmine Isle

Note To Readers; Like Harvest Moon Games I'm showing heart levels, I'll put my current heart level for that person in brackets after their name (but not in speech). All characters that have been created b me are mine, I own them! You cannot use them without permission!

Black (hate)

Purple (default)

Yellow (friends)

Orange (good friends)

Red (love)

Day 1 spring 1 yr 1 Moving In 

The journey had taken two hours, two long hours on a boat with only her cat for company. The weather was quite calm but the boat still rocked on the waves. There was no food to be bought, so she had to go without. After all this Mentis was not sure is she had done the right thing.

Mentis was sixteen; she had just left home to explore the land. She had long black hair, purple eyes and a cute button nose. She was wearing a purple pinstripe vest and a dark blue shirt, her plaid skirt was black and grey, and her socks were a dark purple. The most particular piece of clothing that she was wearing was a black top hat with a dark purple ribbon.

Jasmine Isle was on the horizon, Mentis peered out the window to see it; it looked beautiful. It was almost all green; there was a mountain, a lot of forest and a few houses. It seemed peaceful, Mentis wondered about the people there, mostly the boys.

The boat finally docked a few minutes later, Mentis grabbed her cat and her bags and made her way to the door.

Mentis sat down on a nearby bench; she watched the boat sail off into the distance.

"This is it", she whispered to herself," come here Sabbath"

The Black cat, which was fixated on the water, looked up at her innocently, "we better be going finding the house".

Followed by Sabbath, Mentis walked down a forest path until she got to a large, traditional pub. She carefully took out a map from one of her bags and unfolded it. She took a few minutes to take it in ad then carried on down the path.

Ten minutes and several houses later she came to a empty house, it had a "SOLD" sign outside, again she checked her map.

"I'm home"

The door opened easily, Mentis stepped in and had a look around; it had everything she needed, a kitchen complete with utensils, a front room with a sofa and a table and a bedroom with a bathroom. All of the rooms were painted a light shade of peach; Mentis hated it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Mentis carefully went downstairs and answered it. It was a girl, her hair was brown and short, and her clothes were practical but with a hint of colour.

"Hi, I'm Mia!" she chirped Cheerfully," I understand that you just moved here?"

"Yes I have, I'm Mentis"

"Nice to meet you Mentis", she smiled, " I work at the pub, you may have seen it"

"Erm, yes, yes I did, the first building?" replied Mentis.

"That' right! My dad owns it and he wants me to invite you there to night, if your not busy if that is"

"Sure, sound great"

"Great! Come around at about 5:00pm, that's when a lot of the villagers are around"

"Shall I see you there?" inquired Mentis.

"Yes, I'll be working", Mia (purple) nodded," well I'll have to be off, must get back to cleaning! Bye!"

"Bye!" replied Mentis.

Mia (purple) left. She seemed nice; Mentis hoped that she would make some more friends; hopefully she would meet a real nice boy.

Mentis let Sabbath outside; he would find something to do while she unpacked her stuff. She opened one of the bags that she had dumped on the sofa.

Inside was a small tea set wrapped safely in newspaper. She unwrapped the pieces and laid them on the table; Mentis loved having Tea Parties. She opened the second bag; Sabbath's cat stuff, there was a mouse toy, a ball, a food dish and a small red blanket covered in a fish skeleton pattern. She placed all of the objects in their appropriate places and then went to open the next bag. This was her bag; it held a couple of clothes, some money (1000g) and a camera.

She put away the clothes, pocketed the money and put the camera on a shelf in her room. She went out the house and went for a quiet walk.

A few hours later she returned; she had walked around a woodland area to look at the flowers there and had picked a purple flower that she had just put into a vase.

Mentis changed into a short, black skirt and a red shoulder less T-shirt, she put away most of the money (except 100g) and went out and made her way to the pub.

As she walked in the pub she was greated by Mia (purple) who was working behind the bar," hi, glad you could make it!"

"Thanks", replied Mentis.

"Here, have a drink on the house, what would you like?" asked Mia (purple).

"Um, Wine please"

Mia (purple) reached below the bar counter and retrieved a small bottle of wine, poured some into a glass and handed in to Mentis.

"That's really kind of you!"

"Your new here, this is a welcome from Jasmine Isle!"

"Thanks", said Mentis sipping her wine.

Mentis looked around, the pub had a warm atmosphere; it was dimly lighted with candles. There were about ten in the pub.

She noticed a boy in the corner, he had dark brown hair and green eyes; he was talking to another girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes; she was also wearing a lot of pink.

"Hi, I'm Alistair", said a voice next to her.

Mentis turned around, "Mentis, nice to meet you?"

A man was standing there, he had brownish-blonde hair and a moustache, and his eyes were green.

"I run The Poultry Farm north-east from here, are you interested in chickens?" he asked kindly.

"Um, yes, I like to cook so they're eggs would be useful"

"Well if you pop other tomorrow around 10am then I'll give you a chicken for free and some feed!"

"Really? Wow your kind!" exclaimed Mentis.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow it is!"

Mentis staid at the pub until she finished her drink then made her way home, she let in Sabbath then went to bed.


End file.
